


Nigrum et Rubrum

by Icecold_2



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blackmail, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Bondage, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Metioned Teen Pregnancy, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Death, Praise Kink, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teen Romance, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, minor character suicide attempt, reverse au, trans!kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecold_2/pseuds/Icecold_2
Summary: He remembers the young dork from his childhood. He was intelligent but very wimpy and weak compared to the rest of the kids in Cul-De-Sac. He didn't expect the same dork he knew to come back as someone else.





	1. Writer Notice

Boop. This is the author speaking as if their would be anyone else but me. Their are a few things in need to be put into regard before starting. All the warnings provided to you are in the tags, for some that didn't read them, will all be implied to the story. Whether it holds a small or large goal. 

I had this idea in my mind for quite some times after learning some people shipped Rev!Edd with Reg!Kevin. However, I had a problem to how they treated each other. I mean first, they flirt with each other. Then, they have a bloody fist fight that leads to them fucking? It works and also doesn't. It conveys both the characters are horny douche bag that want to get into get to each pants. Makes me want to put in some more in their past than to leave blank.

If you don't like two dudes loving each other, you should probably leave. This story will mention, Or maybe showcase, homophobic and transphobic scenes so take it to heed.

This is not to insult transgender, nonbinary, genderqueer, gender nonconforming, and other people. Each and every one of them deserve the love and respect. If I state something wrong or say something falsified, please tell me right away so I can recorrect myself.

That's all basically that needs to be said so let's continue forth in the story.


	2. Prologue

It was surprising to hear that one of the ed’s were moving away.  _ The ed’s _ . Double Dork if he had to be more direct. The trio would be no more once he left since he was literally the reason why they were even friends or even alive, to be honest. He couldn’t understand why the nerd stuck around them. Ed was a natural idiot that had more brawn than brains while Eddy was a scam artist, who was possessive of money or  _ anyone _ if his grabby hands can get on. They were horrible influences yet he stuck around.

The whole neighborhood had to deal the trio’s scams in one way or another. 

Now they were going to dissipate and disappear as if they never happened once the nerd leaves. He was more surprised that ed was the one telling him the news, that edd was leaving today at his doorstep during the afternoon, tears swelling up in the dork eyes. The tall bimbo possibly didn’t know that Kevin was actually felt happy the main mastermind behind the contraptions was going to be gone. However, guilt swells up inside of him faster than Rolf filling a bucket full of water and that boy does it fast. He had completely disregard of how the other two ed’s would feel about this or the whole neighborhood, in general.

Even though everyone was annoyed by them but it didn’t mean that they wanted one of them to all the sudden gone. It didn’t help Kevin with ed’s current situation, he was aware of his parents' viewpoint on the bimbo. Actually, he was pretty sure almost everyone knew so slamming the door at him would probably destroy his conscience. He would have if things were different but instead, he invites the boy in to comfort him. The moment he closed the door, the taller male tackled him to a strong embrace and was  _ finally  _ full out bawling on his shoulder.

He rubbed his back in a circular motion, helping the bimbo calm down. His sobbing settled down to soft stuttering and inaudible mumbling. He forcefully removed the bimbo off, like a leech, and guides him to the living room while calling out his mother to notify they had an unsuspecting visitor. He tried to make the boy right at home before confronting his mom in the kitchen, he tells her about Edd moving affected the stuttering fool. She tells him that he should go talk to Edd before he leaves and she’ll take care of ed.

Wait… Talk to Ed? How the heck would he do that, for goodness sake he was the boy’s bully. He looked at her as if she grew two more heads and she only repeated herself, this time as a demand. 

To which he finds himself in front of Vincent’s Household yard with his bike. He parked his beauty near the moving truck that looked way too small despite how big the house was. Before thinking up some theories even if they were ridiculous, his eyes are caught by a short boy sitting on the steps. He wore a black hat with three white stripes on the side, a bright orange shirt with purple shorts and worn out shoes. That was Edd; his whole attire was brightly colored yet the expression on his face was… dark? He couldn’t tell, his normally vibrate blue eyes became darker and dull.

Kevin has been doing more things he had normally done and walked up to edd. 

The downcased boy didn’t notice that he was directly in front of him until he snapped his finger. The boy finally looks up and his eyes widen of surprise, regaining or losing color in his eyes, he couldn't tell. The dork seemed more strained when he formally apologized and greeted him, more polite than usually and a lack of eye contact but everything for Kevin was a first. 

He squatted down to his knees and tried to gain some eye contact from the boy, just like the bimbo, his eyes started tearing up. He told Kevin he didn't want to leave that he wanted to stay, he may be the most intelligent in the trio or in the whole neighborhood but he was still a kid. A six-year-old kid just like Kevin but Kevin was older than him by a year. He wanted to comfort the crying boy but couldn't due to their rotten relationship. Even if it wasn't his forte, he opted to the next best thing.

“Go make a promise to people you care for that you’ll come back.” He allowed those few words slip from his mouth and enter the dork's ear. The dork had a thing of keeping promises from what Nazz stated, if he had a strong heart he'll probably try to keep it. 

He was right, the boy's eyes light up like a lightbulb with his gaped goofy smile plastered on his face. Before the dork could take off faster than a plane, he told him that ed was in his house but he didn't know where Eddy was. The dork smile was even brighter. He gives his condolences to Kevin, thanks he guesses, and ran off. The little interaction with the two ed's was more heartfelt than he thought. He believed that he was going to brag to the dork that he was leaving and he was never gonna see him again but instead he was there to help pick up pieces of themselves.

The last person he didn't see was eddy. Shivers went down his spine, he didn't want to meet up with eddy knowing that they'll become physical. Ever since the meet up with Eddy's big brother happened, he was more possessive and less tolerate. Though he wasn't friends with the ed's so he didn't need to help Eddy. Pushing the eddy way back into his head, the day passed through with a breeze until it was evening. The whole neighborhood showed up to say goodbye to Edd before he left.

Most of the teachers looked sad knowing their favorite student was leaving and kids were kinda depressed, Kevin felt neutral of the whole situation. He already confronted two of the Edd's and brighten up their day, seeing how the bimbo had yet to let go of the dork between their embrace. Soon after, they said their goodbyes and left the dork yard. Kevin was about to leave before he was called by the nerd.

He stopped on his tracks, the boy thanked him for the advice from earlier. Kevin expressed how grateful that he was helpful for him and same for him making up with ed. Edd shook his head in agreeance until he called by his mom that it was time to leave. Edd apologized for holding his time and gave a final goodbye before the redhead left to meet up with his mom.

That was the last time he saw Edd. His mom told him that he was proud of him and tells him small actions can bring a big impact on people's lives. He wonders if that applies to Ed and Edd.

A couple years had passed since then, the neighborhood soon became accustomed to its new lifestyle. Without one of the Ed’s, most of the scams left the streets; it didn’t apply to the school though. He befriended new people and lost some old. As long the days continued to pass on,  he didn’t care.

The man, he called his father, had finally left his household. Everyone in the area aware of the divorce came over to let them know that they shouldn’t have the need to miss the man. When in actuality, he and his mom were happy to never have to see that man ever again. No more nights of him changing his attire at home to please his father. No more nights of his parents arguing of what he can and can’t be. No more alcohol, it was just him and his mom.

Of course, there were consequences. His mom came home later than she usually does and got worse over a period of days, he can't remember the last time he saw her. She had a huge financial burden on her slim shoulders but she could handle it so he supported her by making food for her to eat when she came home late, it was their only way of communication that held some meaning.

His mother had been nothing but supportive and loving. She had always been a good woman but way more aggersive and destructive during her youth compared how she was now, more likely due to his father. When she discovered he was slightly different compared to other people, all she did was ask if there was anything she could do to help. That literally brought tears to his eyes. They went to the doctor on what kind he can take therapy and the risks that he will be accounted for if it meant his standard. He was still too young to be prescribed but he was happy to know his mom wasn’t against what he wanted. Though telling the neighbors or the students in his school was a no go. There was no way in hell he was anyone about this, he already his lesson with his dad  _ and  _ eddy.

However, with that, not many things really changed through the time with the neighbors and school. He was sure after his first of high school would change. Not surprisingly, he was wrong. Very wrong.


	3. A Strange Reunion

There were only a few days of school left before summer break began to end his first year of high school. The year itself came by pretty quickly just like the others, though he didn’t expect them to last as he wouldn’t pay attention to them. Forgetting what day of the week it was and only paid attention to it, if it was related to him not having school or football. That’s right, football. He remembers he couch informing him he had a chance to be vice-captain despite being the star player of the team. It  _ did  _ kinda bother him that he couldn’t be captain by next year but it couldn’t be helped.

He was roaming the hallways to find some source of entertainment that can at least give him a boost of energy before returning to class. He was already exhausted from listening to the lectures. Eavesdropping on some people was an option but that could only make his eyelids even heavier. 

By now, most of the rumors about  _ anyone  _ in this school would have either died down or be left alone in the corner where no one would look. A few of them were stilling floating around like the school librarian, Nazz Goldberg was a hottie but she was twenty-three and out of anyone age range, which weirded Kevin out since he used to have a crush on her. Actually, about Nazz, he was on his lunch period so he could go visit her in the library. While walking there, his attention was caught by small gossips from the students that honestly surprised me.

Everyone was an expecting a new student from Belgium.

He was kinda interested in the new student the school was getting. Though most people didn’t know when they were transferring here and assumed that they’ll be forgotten. However, by the time he actually arrived inside the library, all he could hear was that the transfer student was expected to be here after summer break was over. Whoever they were, they have to face the school’s high expectations of them. He couldn’t help but feel bad for the poor fellow. Would they be able to survive school clutches for new blood, probably not.

It spilled out of his mind once he saw Nazz placing some books back to a shelve. The redhead was curious if the blonde knew any information about the student. Cause he didn’t know where the hell was Belgium and what it offers to the student, for what the school could gain. Peach Creek High School was notorious for having ‘decent’ teachers that could provide many opportunities for anyone with the worst students that are willing to rip them apart and not give a shit, a match made in heaven. He wonders how the school can continue to function without fail.

He walks up to the librarian and lightly tapped her shoulders twice. It was a small signal for her to know it’s Kevin since she didn’t turn to see who it was.

“Hey, Kevin! Could you look for a table that’s near my desk? I need to finish putting back all these books.” He nodded. 

However, he knew she meant the back room of the reception desk. If he was some other student, they would take her words literally and actually look for a table. Most desperate guys always tried to get their hands on Nazz. It's pathetic how they do her bidding but hilarious when they realize, they aren't having her in their bed. He walks behind the reception desk and heads inside her office. He throws himself at the table that had a chair. Delighted by the smell of freshly made books and ginger. The jock never liked reading but after being around Nazz for so long, he gave into the scent. It helped him calm down and maintained his stress level. The soft whispering of the students and the sounds of pages flipped, it was a nice place for him to sit back and relax in ease.

He must have doze off as he felt a cold finger poking his check repeatedly, looking up to see a somewhat annoyed blonde. He laughs softly at her when she puffed her checks. The blonde left him for a little while longer before coming back with a chair in her arms, seated right next to him. He seats himself up, to still remain respectful to Nazz. She may be his best friend but she was an adult, that was also the staff of the school. 

“What got you so sleepy? Usually, you're bursting with energy that god who knows where or looking pissed for no reason.” She was right. He always up and ready to go do  _ something _ or pissed at a teammate that's not doing their part. Today, it's neither of those things.

“Had to go the nurse office. Made me dizzy.” Most of his words slurred, it was getting harder to pay attention to her. That is until she trying to dig her nails his cheeks. She knows he hates having his cheeks being pinched yet she had the audacity to do it anyway… Who was he kidding, he lets her do it anyway despite how much he hates. Besides, it helps him become wide awake immediately.

He had to bite down on his lips harshly to prevent from him yelling at Nazz to let him go. He glares when she laughs at him. Talk about humiliating. Finally she lets him go and returns back to her seat with a triumph written all over her face; does she know painful it was? Still a little pissed on what she did, he flicked her forehead.

She recoiled in pain like she was punched, he'll never understand how weird she was. She looks up at him with a pouting look on her face, “You still scared of shots? Thought you got over it.” A small dash of worry invaded her voice as she got up to organize some paper, that was laid across from her seat.

“Therapy is part of why but not all. Someone thought it was a good idea to a chat all night.” He glares deepens at her. She looks away from the strangling stare he was shown. “Doesn't matter anyway. Do you anything about the a new student.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Thought you weren't interested.” His eyes follow her, watching how she organized each sheet to its designated drawer. “Didn't know about them,” he replies.

She narrows her eyes at him and vanishes into the back room. His eyes wander around the library filled with people. Some students were on the computer, either researching or playing games. However, most of the students were on the tables chatting away the time or studying. Checking the time on his phone, he still had about thirty minutes still left before lunch was over and class was in session.

Glancing over his friend's desk to find everything in its usual place. The computer was in the center with a keyboard and a mouse. On its left side was a stack of paper for students with overdue books and last minute notification of the school receiving books, a half drunk cup of coffee. While the right side, there's a mini shelve, each drawer with a label with slips of paper threatening to fall out and books stacked in random piles from high to low.

Without looking behind him, there's a large office printer at the very back right in the middle of the aisle with on both sides larger shelves loades with more paper and books. Which was where, Nazz slipped into between one of the shelves out of Kevin's view.

He reminisced the small room, it reminded him of home. To be interrupted by a familiar voice, “They're a boy. About sixteen years old, was previous the swim team captain at his school. Has GPA of 5.0 — .” 

“Wait, that's possible?” He shocked the school was able to nab a student like him.

“Seems so.” He looks up at her and notices that she hasn't lift her eyes off the paper. “A valedictorian. The top smartest student in their school otherwise a natural genius. Can speak three languages fluently. Is a mix of French and German. Where they're living, I won't tell. Its private information that can’t be revealed nor shared.” Her voice notioned authority but she held wide Chester cat smile that send shivers down his spine. He grunts in disagreement.

She just laughs at him. “Come on! I may be your friend but the rules apply when it comes to students personal information. Besides, things here will become a little more fun.” 

He really questions how the hell he once developed feelings for this crazy women or how he was friends with her.

The bell rings and echoes throughout the library. Lunch was over and he had to return to class. “Thanks for letting stay here.”

“Anytime! Come visit me at home or give me a call for me to head over at your house.”

A warm smiles spread on his face from the affection he feels from her. He would give the petite women a hug but restraints himself because of school policies. He waves goodbye and leaves the library.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

School had  _ finally  _ end, soon after a few days. The rumors about the new kid didn't lighten up, it only got heavier. Saying the student was in the Cul-de-Sac, which wasn't possible since there was no house on sale or how there was already in their school. If they were in the school, everyone would have noticed a new asset for them to eat alive. Was the kid  _ really _ going to survive?

Lucky, he had received no calls from eddy which meant he was going to leave him alone all summer, a little mercy. He was laying on his bed with his phone next to him, in case eddy did call. The pile anxiety just wouldn't lighten up.

It was around evening when he noticed something odd.

Turning his head to look out the window, the redhead saw a large shadow figure coming out of the persevered house as he sat himself up. He had forgotten who was the owner of the house so he was startled to find a sign of life near the thing. It been close to a decade since he had saw the owners of the house out in public.

It was a tall silhouette, he couldn't recognize from a far. They had entered the car and left. He kept note of it when the car came back a midnight, when he was chatting with Nazz. He asked Nazz if they knew who was the resident of the house across the street but she shrugged, he could hear the light giggling over the phone. He can fairly established, she knows who lives there.

This went on for a week and the redhead was becoming anxious. Never once he saw the person living there, it kinda making him worried if the person there was dangerous or not. By dumb resolve and Nazz pervasiveness, he decided to follow the car at evening with his motorcycle, turning the headlights on and see where it lands him.

He didn't expect it to be at his school.

He maneuvered himself from the car view at the parking lot and parked beside a bus. The moment he heard a soft thunk, he stopped himself from chain his bike to a lamp post and stayed still to not alarm the other. Some shuffling then a loud thud ring through his ears. Then…

 

_ Click.Click.Click. _

 

The sound reminded him of heels clicking on the ground. He peeked behind the bus to get a closer look of the fellow backside. They were wearing black skinny jeans, a black jacket with rolled up sleeves that covered his upper half and black boots that are responsible of the clicking. His shirt seemed red but he couldn't tell from the lack of light. One of their hands was in his pocket while the other was carrying a bag, slouching off his back.

He stayed behind a little to secure the lock on his bike and went after the stranger. They both enter the school building, thanks to the stranger having a key. The school lacked security since it located in a desolate and secluded town. He kept a fairly decent distance from and noticed they were going to the school indoor pool. When they entered the room, the redhead stopped at the entrance.

It was clear the stranger was aware of the somewhat of the school layout but it didn't clear  _ why  _ they come here. Maybe he should stop and leave. He was just being a nosy Bayard that couldn’t leave people be when they weren’t bothering him in the first place.

 

_ Splash! _

 

Or he was simply curious.

Peeking through the door, making damn sure it didn’t squeak, to find the mysterious silhouette deep in the water doing… laps? The indoor pool was arranged like a gym. A pool smacked in the middle of the room with bleachers extended at both sides. He moved away from the door and hid under the bleachers to have a better view.

Every lap they complete, the faster they go. It became to fast that the redhead lost count on what lap he was on. He was amazed by how fast they were going each lap. He been at some of the swim meet when football season was over and he knows that not one player on the team was as fast as them. Hell, he saw state level swimmers on tv with his mom and they weren't still as fast as him. Then he realized that was mostly likely the new kid they had for school. 

How the hell did the school found a talent like them? No, why were they at the school? When did they start living in his neighborhood? Who were th — ?

Suddenly, he snapped out of his thoughts. The rushing sound of water that was coming in frantic subsided to soft dribbling sounds, that made him douse. The figure pulled themselves up and out of the water and seated themselves on the edge of the pool, looking lost in the water. Looking at them more closely, to check if he's wrong about them being the new student  _ not _ to check them out, their figure was somehow beautiful, maybe even elegant? He doesn't know still.

He should should left the moment he saw them swimming and by the time that  _ actually  _ crossed his mind, his phone goes off. The loud ringing echoes throughout the room, he highly doubt anyone outside the room could hear it but he knew, damn well, the mysterious figure did.

They stiffed and it seemed forced themselves to relax. The once peaceful and tranquility atmosphere of room grew dystopian and sharp as his phone continued to go off. He shifted his eyes away from the figure to turn the damn thing off. When he looked up, they were looking right at him. He had deep ocean blue eyes, that reminded him of the hope diamond he learned in his history class. As beautiful it may be, it killed any man or woman that laid hands on it. He felt like the next victim of the Hope Diamond. He needs to ru — .

“Who's there behind the bleachers? I was aware of being follow, next time turn the headlights off.”

He really should of not followed him. He feel their eyes piercing through him like a bullet. Leaving was not an option, confronting them was but then what? He can’t say he was looking for something, it was established he was following them. They could even probably ripe through any lie he tries to set up. Sure he was strong than most of his teammates but he wasn't smart. Going to him was better than him going to the redhead.

Walking out of the bleachers, he prays the gut wasn’t an asshole or someone crazy. Wearing sneakers mixed with the wet floor is a horrible combination, the squeaking just made more anxious than he should but he was going face and —.

_ Holy shit, he was tall! _

Well this is the most inferior he ever felt… okay, that’s a lie but by no means did he feel little worried.

Kevin looked up at him to maintain eye contact with him, his blue eyes looked through him like a glass cup. Like he knew him. The boy’s stiff face that was void of emotions, lighten up a little, he thinks. He looks actually more relaxed than he did earlier. 

The boy tilted his head in attempt to seem less threatening. “Good to see you, Kevin.” A revelation of a bright smile. 

The redhead felt a punch in the gut after the sight of a familiar gap tooth smile. He'd  _ seen _ it before but from where, he can't remember. It made worse that the blue eyed boy was looking at him with expectations glistening in his eyes, it was almost eerie.

Though hopeful degraded to a annoyed and irritated look. “Ah, I shouldn't be surprised. It has been almost a decade, after all.” He walked away from Kevin and went to the locker, leaving him to his thoughts.

A decade? Somehow, it connected to how its been since he seen the owners of the house that boy occupied. He had to delve deeper in his mind, if he had really meant this stranger before. The door creamed revealing the same boy that had spoken to him minutes, how long had been standing there, and he notices a hat that resembled a sock. Then, it struck him like lightning. He sped walked in front of him, not wanting to slip and fall, and spoke to him with his usual laid back tone.

“You're Edd, right?”

It made him nervous that he may be wrong. His memories were still hazy. He only remembers in his childhood telling the double dork, to be honest he looked nothing like a dork he used to be, he should make promises to people that cared about him. The young boy only said that to cheer up the dork, he actually didn't think he'd come back. A knot was forming in his stomach as silence prolonged his response, to be cut through by a dry laugh.

The dork continued to laugh, it did demise how tense Kevin was but not all the way. “I'm impressed that you remember me. Shouldn't burying me in the back of your head be better than knowing how I am.”

It was more of a statement than a question. He did want to forget his childhood. Most of their scams and pranks did somewhat traumatised him to an extend. However, it was the reason he meet everyone in the neighborhood but now everyone changed. Good or bad, he was in the dark. Edd stance was unreadable, he wasn't an enemy but not a friend, drawn from he treated him as kids. He was a childhood bully while edd was the victim. Oh, how the tables turned.

Silence proved his response, edd took the initiative. “Has Ed changed or did he move away?”

He's still concerned for his friends unlike Kevin. “He hasn't move anywhere. Same house you know.”

“Eddy?”

Bile raised up to his throat. His shoulder tense and he ached to kill the asshole. That possessive little fuck can crawl in pit and die.He gritted his teeth and huffed. “Still the same shithead from before.” Maybe even more since he left. Edd grunts unamused. “But he lives with his brother now.”

“Tell me more.”

Straight to the point, huh. He moves away from edd to sit on the bleachers across from him, just to add some distance. “Don't know. He ain't as talkative about his brother than he as before.” 

Edd hums thoughtfully. The dork got hit by puberty, hard. He's so gonna kill Nazz for not telling sooner, he could have avoided this whole conversation easily. Not like he had to do anything else besides his morning routine and hitting the gym but that was about it.

He was brought back to reality from edd snapping his fingers in front of them, catching him off guard. He proceeds to glare at edd, to which he respond a neutral look yet his aura emits superiority, it annoys him. 

He breaks eye contact slightly acts timid. “Kevin… can we meet again here again tomorrow? If you're not busy.”

_ What? _ He wants to meet up with him again? They had barely had any topics that related to them. Their conservation felt like an interrogation than anything else but it would give an excuse to cancel anything that wasn't his appeal. This was also a chance to apologize and remand the old wounds that he inclined on the young boy.

He looked at Edd that was still devoid of emotions despite knowing this, he could see a small glimmer of anticipation. He was actually hoping Kevin accept. The redhead was curious on what happened to Edd with them being on summer break, he didn't need to worry about high school stereotypes and just talk to the kid.

“Sure.”

He left his door wide open.


	4. Differences can cling to each other

“I fuckin’ hate you, you know that.”

He could hear a holler of laughter through the phone.  She knew and she didn't tell him. This woman just loves playing with him, like a rag doll, anytime she was given the chance. Curse her and her persuasiveness.

“I-i didn't think you would a-actually listen to me.” Her giggles kept cutting herself off repeatedly. Now, it was really starting to annoy him. “ B-besides, its Edd. I-i doubt he would do anything to you if he'd remembered you.”

“And if he didn't?”

“Then you're screwed but you didn't die so that's a plus.”

“No shit, Nazz.”

“What did you do anyway? It must have been important for you to ignore my call yesterday.”

“Your damn call was the reason why I was caught.”

“What kind of affair did you two converse about for you to decline my call?”

Blunt and weird, like how she acts, with the way she talked as ever. Sure, Nazz loved to read and wanted to be an author compared to what she is now but it doesn’t mean that she to make herself sound more complicated than she is as a person. Sure, he knew what she meant but it doesn’t mean she had to sound more ornate or decorative with what she's saying. “Nazz, you really need to drop that shitty way of talking. Our conservation felt more like a fucking interrogation.”

There was silence on the line and shuffling. She was probably positioning herself in more of a comfortable position when something had piqued her interest.

“Was he projecting some form of aggression as to ascertain that your information was reliable?”

Again, words. “Kind of. He acted aggressively when he heard a phone ringing but he was polite like he was as a kid.” To be honest, the ‘conservation’ itself was awkward. Talking to the dork that he tormented, well not tormented since the trio had torn the neighborhood apart with their scams, was never something that was on his list that was to be checked.

“Polite?”

“Never spoke out of line, gave me time to speak and didn't insult me despite knowing who I was. I actually thought he was gonna curse me out”.

A soft hum can be heard on his phone. “Doesn't answer what you guys were talking about.”

She really was pressing on what he and Edd spoke about. May as well be straight to the point “He asked where Ed and Eddy was. Then-.” He doesn't know if It would be a good idea to tell Nazz that he also wanted to meet up with each other again. Eh, to hell with it. “-he asked if he could meet up again later at the school indoor pool.”

He immediately retracted his ears from the phone the moment he heard a loud inhale. The sound of squealing fan girl irritated his ears and he felt them bleeding out, it was giving the side of his head a beating headache. The redhead placed back beside his ear when the squealing ceased to soft puffs of air. She regained her composure since he heard even more audible shuffling. She quickly told about the cameras at the school and their location. To be quickly set off by another loud squeal. “You're meeting up with him again?”

“That's the plan.” 

“Why? You guys aren't friends from what I remember.”

“I  _ think  _ I want to apologize, I guess. Looking back on it, I was acting like a douchebag for no reason.”

“So you want to remedy an old wound.”

“Yeah.”

He hears a huff of approval from Nazz end. “Good luck then. There's a lot of stuff that happened with Edd lately.”

“How bad is it?”

“Compared to yours, it looks like carnage.”

“Car-age? What does that mean?”

“Something bad. He’ll need a new friend.”

“I said I wanted to apologize.  _ Not  _ to become friends with him.”

A loud annoyed sigh came from Nazz end of the line. He swears that right now she was closing her eyes, shaking her head disapprovingly with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “How about for yourself? We both know any parties your ‘friends’ will invite you to, you’ll just decline. Edd seems to be a good valid excuse to decline so you can still retain your popularity.”

He deadpans. “You’re making me go, no matter what.”

“If I have to, I’ll go get my car and drag you there.”

“I really do fuckin’ hate you.”

Another holler laughter burst through the phone. This time, instead of it making him more enraged than necessary, it was refreshing. “Love you too.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hold on, I need to check my email if tech assigned any homework.”

“What? But you’re in high school and it's your on summer vacation.”

“AP Calculus.”

“... I could have lived not hearing that again.”

“Wanna help?”

“Bye!” The line goes dead with a ding. This doesn’t surprise him. He’d always knew that Nazz sucked at math. Though it had always cheered him up from how ridiculous Nazz acted as to find any way to avoid any subject of math.

Of course, honest to his word, he checked his email and the teacher had yet to assign any form of work for them. He has time to think before heading to the gym and training himself until he collapses on one of the machines. He had to meet with Edd. Mostly after the redhead was done with the gym and prepare dinner for his mom, if she was home or not.

Today was a Wednesday so had to work on his full body. He packed his duffel bag with three bottles of water, a gray sleeveless shirt with green outlining, black joggers and generic running shoes. Running out the house before locking the front door, he opened the garage door to taking his helmet and placing it on his dear, his motorcycle. Bring it to the drive-through and parked it, he pulled the garage door before locking it.

Placing the helmet on his head, using his key to insert it into the ignition and pushed the start button. The soft purring of the bike brushed through him, twisting the throttle and a roaring life was heard through his bike. Then he was off.

It was a twenty to twenty-five-minute drive. It was still part of Peach Creek but most people there never came to the gym, either the drive was too long or the proclaimed they ‘didn't’ have time’. He had tried on convincing his teammates on coming with him but they always complained they did enough training, after school with their couch, and made it clear with continually begging for mercy, to which Kevin had to reassure them that they didn’t need to join him anymore.

The scenery was full of green, that was made up of multiple trees and bushes, it was full of life, unlike his neighborhood. The cool air brushed against his skin as he gained visible sight of the gym.

Most gyms were connected to other stores or part of a shopping center. Even if it was its own building itself, it would have to share its parking and it wasn’t the case for this one. The building was on its own with no other stores in sight but was covered by nature making it look more appealing. It was somewhat far from civilization, to where you think it was the only building in this small town, was the main reason why most people didn’t go. He parked his bike on the parking lot that had an only a few vehicles around, that were most likely the workers, to scan if they were anyone car he’d recognize. There were none.

The moment he enters the gym, time spent there slowly became unclear until one of the workers, that knew him due to his strict schedule, took into account that he staying way longer than he should. He checks the locker room before quickly changing and leaves the building. The drive was blurry before he saw his house in view. Pulling his bike up his drive-through and parked its temporality. He unlocks the garage and promptly parking his bike inside, leaving his helmet on the table he napped from earlier. Locks the garage inside of it and enters the house. Finally, throwing himself on the couch.

Wow, he felt really close to actually fainting. Riding his motorcycle without leaning from either side combined with his wobbling legs were still in commission, was a difficult it of its own self, when he walked but damn did he feel tired. He had to fix up dinner for his mom before she got home but that would be a long while.

He didn’t blame her. After she divorced the man that was called his father, she had to first gain customed over Kevin, knowing what he meant to do to him and pay off the divorce. She won the case but the money to pay off the divorce was still a necessity. She was forced to work extra hours, not allowing herself to see the redhead for numerous days. He proposed that he could help, by working multiple part-time jobs, but she declined and asked him to continue his studies and sport without worry. Stating that, he believed was mostly to herself, he could count on her no matter what. He doubted it until she nabbed a 5% raise, her words not his, in the bank and was now able to see him more often. However, there will be times she’ll come home late, whether he’d like it or not. Today seems to be one of them.

Instead of lounging around and doing nothing, he picked himself up and forced himself in the kitchen. Checking the fridge if it had any food he could use. He wasn’t an A-class chef but because she was gone so often, he kinda forced himself to learn and it led to Nazz discovering he can cook but that’s a whole nother story.

Lately, his mom has been wanting to eat some low calories meals not gain some weight,  _ not as it mattered _ . The redhead finds it as a waste of time and ingredients but he loves his mom so he does what she wishes. He decided to make pan-fried salmon with potatoes boiled and cooked in tomato sauce. It takes a hefty amount of time when he's done the cooking; he eats his portion and cleans up the kitchen. Packing his mother portion on a plate covered with tinfoil and place it in the cold refrigerator. A quick glance of the time on the clock was enough for him to know its evening. He goes to the living room and looks through a window to see of Edd's car, he assumes, if it was still there. The tall ravenette had just exited the house with a heavy bag over his shoulder.

He moves away from the window now knowing he wasn't late to meet the boy. Taking a quick cold shower helped his muscles to become less tense and leaving a pleasant ache. He feels a familiar dull pressure around his pelvis and reminds himself to get some Tylenol before leaving.

No longer covered in sweat, he changes into some clean comfortable clothes, takes two pills of Tylenol with water and heads of to school with his bike.

Entering the school wouldn't be easy as he had no key like Edd but he did know some of the teachers habits in the back of his head. He scrams off to the backyard of the school. A tall fence is faced towards him and a camera in front of it. A camera wasn't something he needs to worry, Nazz told that most of the cameras on the outside were either fake, didn't operate, or just weren't active. He had to anxious about the cameras on the inside on whether they were on or off.

Climbing over the fence was a bit of a struggle as he felt the dull pressure starting to make his legs feel like jello. By the time he climbed over the fence and landed his two feet. The dull pressure starts to dissipate, most likely from the painkiller taking effect. He maneuvered himself to the side of the building, stay out of view, checking if his teacher habit was still present. Lucky it was, his reading teacher, Mr.Rockwell, kept his window every day no matter the weather and forgot to close it during the last day of school. Giving Kevin an advantage of entering the school.

Climbing through the window, he walked up to the door and unlocked. Now he was officially in the school but farther away from his destination but he had to keep check of cameras. There weren't too many he had to worry about except a few that were around the corner but everything went smoothly once he arrived at the entrance of the indoor pool.

Opening the door made the creaking piercing through the room with a low ring. Peeking inside to see that Edd has not yet arrived. Heading inside the room would give him coverage as there were no cameras inside like any other classroom; looking around if there was something that could entertain him. The pool wasn’t something he hangs around, he couldn’t swim for the life of him but he could appreciate how beautiful the pool was. The dim moonlight shines across the blue water, looking more inviting than intended. The deep end was almost most calling out to him to fall in, sink down and never gasp out for air.

A cold shiver trailed down his spine when snapping out from the hypnotic pool. He should just sit on the bleachers and wait for the ravenette  _ if  _ he came.

Surprisingly, he came right after Kevin sat his ass down on a seat. Should he feel annoyed that he may have to get up later, or neutral since he did come on his word? His thought process was caught off when the ravenette stood in front with a piercing gaze. Had he done something? No, it has literally been one day. What could have he fucked up?

The blue-eyed boy inched closer and closer until he towered over Kevin. He leaned his face forward until back off with a slight scowl on face, that it wouldn't be noticeable. “Seems he was right.” He turned away from him and started pace back and forth. His boots clicking bring the redhead closer to reality on what just happened.

_ What. _ “What?”

His pacing diminished and looked at Kevin square in the face. “My condolences, Kevin for being late. I was visiting a friend nearby. He and I made a bet about you.”

What. “What?” He knows that he sounds dumb but he's hella confused on what happened.

His eyes dulled to something mischievous kinda like Sarah before she left the school. He shifts uncomfortably since Edd hasn't moved an inch, it was kinda freaking him out. “If you had freckles or not? Seems he's right.”

_ What in the hell is wrong with him? _ “Why?” Today is the day Kevin a complete lack of words.

“Old times sake. Also to examine you if he was right.” A small smile turned to a full-on smirk. If he acts like a prestigious and pois little fuck, he swears he'll knock Edd’s teeth in the face. “Wait here while I go change.” Then he vanished in the locker room, leaving an awfully confused Kevin.

The silence that was evaded from the pool helped him calm down and think over what he said. Old time sake, only one person pop into mind since he was most likely the least aggressive. He was probably talking about Ed. 

Ed and he weren't exactly close but they did become acquainted with each other, to where there times ed would just say some random things about Kevin for no apparent reason, be it his grades or physical features. Talking to him was more comforting than before as he had cut connections with eddy entirely,  _ wish he could do the same _ . The moron he knew became a computer/robotic wiz and was part of track despite his tremendous height, was he a giant or something. He was a valedictorian student like Edd. Still the same weirdo he was as a kid but more humorous.

Light tapping was heard on the side of him. It was Edd, he guessed without looking at his side, in his swimwear. Next, a loud splash that was overly abundant in noise caught him off guard. 

The boy swims in front of Kevin and waited there, staring at him with anticipation. It went for a couple seconds for Kevin to digest, that Edd wanted to come closer to him. Getting from his seat, a couple silent steps were all it took for him to been at the edge of the pool, squatting down on his knees. “You look bored?”

A sharp laugh rings in his ears. Like two violin making a crucified sound. One plays b while the other play b flat. It's painful to hear to the musician and the audience as it reminds them of war of two different parties aren't working together. Trying to blast each other apart but failing numerous times, resulting in an agonizing sound for those to hear it. “Is that a question or statement?”

“Statement.” He needs to hold his ground.

“Then yes. However, you're here. Meaning boredom isn't an option for an acquaintance.”

“Acquaintance?” How were they, acquaintance? He made the dork, well not dork but you get the point, life miserable. He was lucky that Ed was a forgiving person but from how Edd dressed and acted, he assumed he would be hated by him.  _ Keep words short yet direct. _

Ah.  _ His  _ words are echoing in his head. They just won't leave, huh.

“Yes. Despite the treatment, I had as a child. Your intentions from yesterday made it clear you changed in some way. To where you lack a need to, per se, bully me.”

“To keep fucking short, you trust me. Really dork?”

The boy in the water eyes narrowed at him in annoyance. “Language, Kevin.” He titles his head like he thinking of something. “Do I look like you a dork to you?”

_ No.  _ “You look like you. A fucking weirdo like Edwin.”

A soft chuckle was heard. It was almost out of character for his act, in any form, or sound amused. Like it was forced out to act a certain way. “I see. It seems you figured whom I was talking about.”

“Ed is the only one who does weird stuff. He's still as overly affectionate, even more so.”

“He talks about you fondly.”

_ Wouldn't be a surprise _ . “Aren't cha gonna swim?”

“Use proper nouns, next time.” Then, he allowed himself to sink into the pool. Allowing it to swallow him whole and disappearing into the depths of the water, to drown in the end. In the deep end, where Kevin can't save him nor even help him. Another shiver goes down his spine, he needs a distraction.

He had forgotten his phone at home so watching the boy was his next option or reminiscing on the past would somewhat of a distraction but so many things happened last year and the year before that he wants, no he actually needs, to forget. Too many people got hurt, he got himself hurt and was entangled in something he couldn't escape. A sharp headache comes from the front and spreads throughout his head. Everyone in the neighborhood is tired of going to school. Not because, they knew better, of the classes but the malicious intent that lurches around the whole building.

None of the adults are aware and even if they were, they made sure it didn't connect to them or it was simply ignored. Nazz was the only adult that was a staff member in his school that noticed something was wrong, he remembers her poking and prodding Kevin for answers but he didn't tell so she wouldn't get worried about the students. That's also a lie. He just didn't want Nazz to get involved in something that can ruin her career and life. Everyone would get hurt, especially himself, of someone tried to spill; no point of putting salt on a bleeding wound. They had ears everywhere and connections. From access to newspaper club to the drug trafficking that was happening among the students and staff.

The monarchy that was built in his school by force was gonna fall, crash and burn to a pile of ash. Those in the higher up were safe from it and could only laugh at the pathetic students. The parents were indifferent either. It wasn't like they didn't care, he knew almost every parent he knew did, it was more than they were left out on what we going on in the school. Like they were powerless except they had all the advantages that could save their child but not their reputation and life.

He should stop.

Delving into the guilty part of himself wouldn't change a damn thing but remind him that he's scared. He had every right to be. Being less dumb and more rational was what he had to force himself to learn to not lose everything he had achieved. Now, he sounded like a pessimistic child. Looking at the water, he really can't help but feel pathetic; he was letting him treat Kevin like a toy would be broke in an instance. 

Watching Edd would be a better idea then letting his mind roam around into subjects, he'd like to avoid. The ravenette was gliding through the water if it were a part of him. It calms him down, making him less tense and stress than he was before. Edd was like a nightlight,  _ wow Kevin a night light _ , that most kids would want when they were scared of the dark. There weren't much of a difference between old Edd and new Edd. He was still polite but a little more cryptic on what he said and maybe a little more of an annoyance than ever. However, what Kevin didn't notice was Edd was slowly becoming an asset he needs.

Looking back at the water, it no wonders he had the eager of jumping in and drowning.


	5. Help with work

The meets-up go on for a couple of weeks, two to three weeks to be specific, and surprisingly meeting up with Edd has given him calm feeling. They both slowly creep out of their shells and show how they normally act. Kevin was still a hot-tempered, vulgar child but Edd had become more sly, cunning and flirty than Kevin remembered when they were kid.  He can hope it's not only to him because he can’t, not now he means.

His normal schedule was flexible so he had no problem adding Edd in; the problem was if Edd wanted to meet up or not. He had always been the instigator of when they should meetup, or if they would meetup at all. Being the random person he is choosing wasn’t viewed as pleasant to him but like he said, his schedule is flexible so it didn’t matter. He can only guess they’re not meeting up, Edd is either going to Edwin, swimming or is at home doing whatever.

The time that’s spent is something he never pays attention to. If anything it throws him off, the moment he checks it. Time fluctuates easily and he doesn’t mind. He didn’t pay attention to it last year so how would he know, now he wishes he did. Having a habit of not paying attention to time meant his notes were either out of order or in random places in his binder, and it seems to be that way again today.

Edd is gliding through the water, less impatient than usual, seemingly flowing through the chlorine injected water. He’d always was on edge like someone was watching him and he couldn’t let his guard down. It only slightly lowers when the redhead was in his line of sight, even then, it wouldn’t be enough for the guy to ignore his paranoia. The bleachers had ten rows in total, it was never high enough to touch the ceiling but it was high enough for someone to have an concussion if they ever fall off. Kevin was seated on the eighth row with his bag on the side of him.

Bringing his homework was a good move on his part. The natatorium, Edd's talk meaning indoor pool, had a calming effect on Edd compared to the first time they met a decade ago. He felt stressed when he realized that he wouldn’t be able to find his note and had to rely on the internet. That was a bad move since calculus is widely talked about and is mostly ignored as many students were caught in the fire of failing, meaning almost no one liked calculus and probably wished that it disappeared?

“Kevin, you take AP Calculus. I’m surprised with your acumen could possibly take it so earlier.”

He was taken aback. When the hell did Edd get out of the water; no, more importantly, why didn’t he hear him coming up? Maybe he was too deep in thought to notice him. The blue-eyed boy sat next to him, still dripping wet from the pool. His attire consisted of a black swimming cap, noir-colored goggles hanging around his neck and black shorts that remained tight around his thighs. Does he own anything that isn’t black?

Speechless, he recollects himself and sits there confused about what Edd said. “What’s it to ya?”

“Nothing. Though I do enjoy how frustrated you look, it’s entertaining.”

“Fuck you too.”

“Language , petit Cerf.”

Edd has been calling him, that for a couple of days now and it's’ getting on his last nerves. Asking what he’s saying will only lead Edd giving Kevin a sly smirk; Edd would only hint that he was being referenced to a weak and helpless animal. He grunts in frustration, ignoring Edd deliberately, he continues to search through his bag once more in attempt to find his notes. “Shut it and shove it. Wha’ do ya even want?”

“I’m a walking oracle, Cerf. What do you think?”

Edd was a valediction student like Ed but somehow has a GPA of 5.0. He is a literary a walking encyclopedia but it doesn’t mean he wants help. It’ll feel like a child being tutored over a subject. Even though, Edd knew almost everything in the back of their head, it doesn’t mean he needs or wants help. He opens his mouth, only to be cut off.

“Don’t reject my offer, mon petit Cerf. With my tutelage, you’ll have an easier time with calculus.”

He sounds cocky to the very extreme, it really makes the redhead want to wipe that smirk clean off his face. He packs his bag quickly and climbs down from the bleachers, looking up only to find a very confused Edd. Deeming the expression satisfying until Edd realizes that he’s been watching and changes it to an unbothered expression. From how fast he changes his expression, it's inhuman like he forced himself to have control over it like. He had put on different mask for this situation .

“What’cha sitting there for?”  He cocked his head questionable to ascertain that he has no idea what Edd’s doing, which is a lie. He was sure could see through his intention since he narrowed his eyes in accusation. “I’ll meet you at my house. If ya don’t back down that is.” Taunting him was the best way to provoke some kind of reaction, even though his reaction seemed to be a bore. He can only guess that Edd wasn’t being serious, it was difficult to figure out his underlying intentions he had with Kevin.

For now, he had to hurry home; his mom shouldn't be home by now so could use the extra time to finish his work, if she wasn’t home. The ride back was mesmerizing as always but when came closer to the driver way, his blood ran dry and he almost broke out out into a panic if he wasn't in public area. Unlike any other day the parking lot wasn’t empty but was filled by his mother’s car. She was at home.

Usually, most days, this would be a good thing. It would be a chance for the two of them to bond more but because of the incident that had consequences lasting for two years, it became awkward to chat with his mother. This wasn't the case though, he came home late, like really late. It was past midnight, he could only hope that his mom wasn't in the mood of talking to people.

He cracked the front door open, leaving an ominous feel in the house. The house felt like it was possessed. He stirred his way down the hallway, away from the living room to reach his bedroom, only to pulled back by a familiar grip. “Where were you?”

Well shit. He couldn't say he was at the gym, it was closed by now but he could tell her. “I was with Nazz.” Shaking his bag that slanted over his shoulder, she didn't look even an ounce convinced. If anything she must have felt the need to shove her nails deeper into his shoulder, indicating that she didn't believe him and expects to see him at the living room later. Why can't he ever have a break?

After she left, he immediately threw his bag on the bed. Then headed to the living, where his mom was sitting on the couch with her laptop in hand. How fast does she move; she was always working whether at home or work. It bothers him at first but seeing her on the laptop so often became something he was used too. Always doing his best not to disturb or stress her out more than she already was. Though that can't be avoided as she made it clear that he can't hide from her.

Taking a seat that was on the side of her. He took the time to examine her appearance. She was wearing a white thin long sweater that reaches to her ankles and a sleeping gown that looked twice her size as it kept trying to slip off the side of her shoulder, the color was a baby blue that dissolved, like bubbles, to a light sky blue. Her very curly vibrate red hair that couldn't be tame was in a ponytail and freckles were splattered all over her face that reached down to her shoulders making her look more young and innocent than she was. However, her blueish green eyes had dulled over the years. She was paler compared to him, he would consider it unhealthy if he wasn’t feeding her. Though it didn’t take away the fact that he was rightfully screwed if he is unable to make up an excuse. She got his attention by closing her laptop that made a click as it sliced through the silence.

“You weren’t with Nazz, were you?” She changed to her authority voice she learned  from work, which she then used against him with her motherly voice when speaking to him in normal matters. He already had it hard enough. “I chatted with Nazz just now to see if you’re telling the truth. She said you weren’t with her but with someone else.”

He was so gonna kill Nazz for selling him out. His mother became more overprotective after his dad, or the man that proclaim to be his dad left the household torn apart and broke. The overprotectiveness only got worse over the years as she was unable to presume contact with him so she used Nazz as an alternative. It didn’t make him irritated if anything he was fine with it; it only reminded him that his mother loves him and is willing to do anything to keep him safe.

“Yeah. I, uh, wasn’t with Nazz.” He felt kinda guilty for not telling his mom the truth, it not like he was doing something illegal… Okay, breaking into a school was considered illegal but that was beside the point. Hanging out with the people he knew at school would probably destroy his life.

“That’s obvious.” She deadpans. She moves the laptop and sits up straight so she can hold eye to eye contact with him. “Who were you with? I promise I won’t get mad.” Seeing his mother looking at him with pleading eyes almost broke his heart. Almost but being honest with her wouldn’t kill him. Maybe.

He took a deep breath, knowing how his mother viewed Double D, “Y’know someone moved into our neighborhood.”

“Of course. We’re a small neighborhood, after all.”

“Yeah. It was with Edd. Not Edwin but Eddward. Y’know, boy genius.”

She flickered with confusion when he first it his name but she covered her face with her hands with an expression that leans towards disbelief and joy. “ R-really, I-i thought…” She started to hyperventilate.  Reaching out to her and casting her into his side for her to lean against to calm down; he was beyond confused with the woman. He had always been aware that Edd was favored by adults but he didn't think his own mother would almost have a panic attack over him. “I-i thought I wouldn't h-hear from him a-again.”

Quickly giving his mother a tight hug before she started to have a breakdown. Stress was really getting to her that it started showing its attributes. Dark circles under her eyes, random twitching, staying up way later than she does. Her heart-wrenching sobs crashed into the room like cymbals, guilt welling up in him. If he had gone to figure out who was living across the street from is then his mother wouldn’t be in this distressed state. Soon after she fell limp in his arms most likely from exhaustion and overworking herself. Ironic how his talk with his mom would end with her falling asleep in his arms.

Carrying his mom into her room and gently placing her on the bed. Pulling the blanket over her and brushing her hair to the side to get a better view of his mom. He didn’t need round two of where he was and who he was with. He can only hope she would forget about it by the morning. They could discuss it tomorrow if his mom was going to be home tomorrow or if she’s even home on time.  Right now he needed sleep, being pulled out of his comfort zone with his mom was draining.

Closing the door gently to prevent his mom from waking up. Calling Nazz was on top of his priority at the moment he wakes up. For now, he had to hit the hay.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

The strained beeping from the alarm clock forced the redhead awake. Ignoring it would do any good unless he wanted a headache so he promptly picked himself up and turned it off. In all honesty, he wanted to throw the damn thing out the window and see it would beep any longer. Speaking of the window, he checks outside and his mom car was no longer there. It was either she went to get groceries or, most likely, went to work. 

The calendar across of him was a reminder that school was out and he would be able to go into dreamland but he needed to go on a jog. It would distract him from the fact that he had forgotten to do his AP Calculus homework and give his mind a break. However, life wanted to prevent him from doing so.

A doorbell ring is announced in the house making him more confused than ever. No one at his school would come to visit him unless they gave a warning earlier; meaning it wasn’t someone he knew or maybe it was. Checking the front door was the only thing he could do. Slowly rising from his bed to head at the entrance of the front door. The silhouette was tall and lean but unrecognizable; no, he’s seen it before but where.

Opening it reveals a familiar character. Holy shit, its Edd with that god awful smirk.

“Good Morning, mon Cerf.”

A couple of seconds before he could do an actual reaction, which is attempting to slam the door at his face. Only for Edd to stop him from closing the door. This just infuriated him. He did technically invite Edd to come over but he didn't intend that the boy would take it literally. Giving in to the fact, that Edd wasn't going to leave till he does, whatever it is, is complete. 

A soft sigh of irritation was vocalized loud enough for Edd to hear as he finally let's go the door and lets Kevin open it, this time without the intention of slamming it again. 

“What gave you a boost of energy today?”

You. If he could say that but Edd would make some dumb flirty joke. That'll be a headache. “Whatcha want?”

“You did say I can come over here. If I wanted to and I did.”

“Clearly.” He deadpan. Of all the time he could have come, he came by in the early fucking morning. Technically, the redhead had planned on going on a jog after he slept in more so it wasn't his fault if he was more cranky than usual. Of course, it must be Edd's delight since his smirk hadn't even let down.

“Am I allowed to enter your domicile? If you let me, of course.” 

Sly little fuck.

“Come in.” Moving out of the way to let the other male enter the house. Faster he can finish what Edd wants, whatever the hell it is, the faster he can go back to bed. He was starting to have a splitting headache, from Edd's entrance, and wanted to sleep it off.

Closing the door and anticipating that Edd would wait for him, only to find the boy missing. Walking over to the living finding nobody and turning around to see the full view of the kitchen but no Edd. Where the hell did he go?

He's not dumb. Edd been at his house before as kids but the circumstances back then were more peaceful. Despite the scams, the trio had run. More peaceful compared to now. He was somewhat of Edd's friend? The interaction between the two was calming and awkward, in his opinion. Edd almost never looked bothered by Kevin per scene, if not, most of the time the boy always looked at him with anticipation like he need he’d come. Sometimes, he finds do right creepy.

There were two places left he could look minus the bathrooms. His and his mom bedroom. The ravenette was always strict with formalities and been respectful to those who are older when they were kids, he could only hope that trait of his carried over when he got older. Meaning that he was likely in his room. He guessed right after seeing a familiar color scheme of black, white, and red standing at the entrance. His expression was unreadable but he took pride in learning how to read people. His body was slightly fidgeting and hands were gripped together so tightly, he swears blood was going spill out of his hand. Edd was disgusted beyond belief.

“Nice, right.”

“Define your definition of nice.”

“A comfortable space that didn’t ask for judgemental ass to be here.”

He didn’t look an ounce impressed. If anything, he ignores Kevin's insult and pulls out a two pair of gloves out of his hat. “We’re cleaning this pigsty, you call a room.” Shoving the gloves into his hand and leaving to get cleaning supplies, he assumes. Not having enough time to throw back an insult at Edd, he was just confused. His room was by no means that bad.

Okay. That’s a lie but it stills pisses him off. Almost everything covered with clothes and garbage, from who knows and who knows where. Hell, he can remember he had actually seen his floor without it being littered with debris.

“I know I’m aristocratic but no need of staring, mon Cerf.” He really needs to stop spacing but he’s tired as hell so you can’t blame him if he drifts off to space. Trying to figure out on what else Edd shoved into hands, besides the gloves, before he entering his room. It was a scrub and a bottle that contained a lot of bleach. This was going to take a while.

And surprisingly he was wrong.

It took them almost less than an hour. The room wasn't spotless, to Edd demise he presumes but it was way cleaner than it was before. Like fuck, he could see his floor for the time from how long ago. At least his mom had something to look forward when she gets back home. He almost forgot he needed to call Nazz and why she ditches him to his mom.

“Mon Cerf.”

But first, he needs to deal with an unwanted guest. “What?”

“Ah. You finally acknowledged your nickname.” A grin stretches across his face like Kevin couldn't deny it.

He could punch him in the face, knocking out a tooth from that gapped-toothed smirk, but explaining broken furniture to his mom was like trying to calm a hungry or pissed hyena.

“... What the hell do you want.”

“Homework.”

He raised an eyebrow at him. Confused by what Edd meant.

The ravenette sighs. “I want to help you with your Calculus homework as payment for me helping you clean your… room.” He grimaces the last word in disgust.

Wow. He doesn't know if he should be insulted or amazed for the fact that was the longest Edd had talked.

“Sure dipshit.” Maneuvering himself around the room and grabbed his bag from the chair. To lead him to the kitchen and sitting down on the chair.

Edd didn't take a seat, if anything, he moved next to Kevin and hovered over him. It just had more of a dramatic impact on his height. To think the once, the short little shy nerd turned to a tall jock. He couldn't tell if the boy gained or lose any muscle at all, he never paid attention to his body, even when swimming and only was astonished by his posture, until now. Was still as skinny as he was before; the question was why did he care, it wasn't his problem. However, it was now because caught Kevin staring at his body.

“As I do find it flattering you took interest in my physique for the second time. I implore you to focus on your studies.”

From waking up earlier, cleaning the room with Edd, and throwing insults at the boy was too tired to care and listen to his instructions to do his goddamn studies. 

The time they spent together passed before either of them realize it. The times they spoke, it was because needed help with a problem but after that, it would end in dead silence. Neither injected conservation knowing full well, it would make it awkward. The atmosphere wasn't like the pool, where it was calm and tranquil, it was more caution and almost straining, counting Kevin and his history with the boy.

I didn’t matter either way. All he wanted was his homework to be completed so it would be one less thing to worry about and do the others he was planning to do until Edd came in and wrecked it. 


End file.
